


Goodmorning

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: For the first time in her life Raven wakes up next to someone.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Goodmorning

This was a new experience for her. Waking up warm, in the embrace of someone else. In the arms of someone that cared for her. Raven forced her eyes open, the room was brighter than usual. Dawn came and past and it had to be mid-morning. Raven’s eyes closed she could hear his slow and steady breathing behind her. It could almost lull her back to sleep. Beast Boy had held her all night, his chest pressed to her back and a green strong arm around her waist. If it wasn’t for her bladder she would be content to spend the rest of the day in bed just like that.

Raven never slept much and almost never well. She found it best to stay awake till exhaustion took her and get up as soon as her body allowed it. This was the best way to produce an almost dead dreamless sleep. So, most mornings she would be up before the sun, and most nights she would fall asleep in bed trying to power though one more paragraph of whatever volume she was reading at the time. Those were the good nights. 

She never thought that this was possible. To share a bed with someone, that anyone would want to be this close to her, or that it would be this comfortable. Most of her life she expected to be alone, she even enjoyed being alone away from all the emotional noise that her abilities picked up. Waking up next to him was like floating in a pool of contentment. 

Now what Starfire told her a few days before all made sense. Her alien friend had maneuvered herself into another ‘girl talk’ with Raven. Most of the time it was harmless Raven would let Starfire into her room and allow her to go on about almost anything. When she said, “I love sleeping with Robin” the same way one would say I would like a hot dog.

How Starfire landed on this subject, was a complete mystery. She was one of Raven’s closest friends but even after all these years the things that came out of the green-eyed woman’s mouth could still surprise her. 

“Starfire, I really don’t need to hear about your sex life.” Raven hoped she sounded calm. Trying to refocus on the books she was rearranging on the shelves. It was bad enough that she had accidentally found Starfire and Robin being affectionate with each other in the common room, on the roof, the backseat of the T-car on several occasions. She didn’t need the any more details of what happened between the two in private.

“Oh! That was not what I was referring.” Starfire floated through the air to face Raven. “The making of love is wonderful, but it is also very joyful just to share a bed with him. ” The alien’s green eyes closed, and her head tilted back as she tuned into her memories. “It’s knowing that he is so close to me. I feel protected, warm.”

“Protected?” Raven asked with a raised her eyebrow “Starfire I have seen you punch a hole in solid concrete, you can lift a bulldozer, if anything Robin should be the one that feels protected.”

A slight smile appeared on the alien woman’s face. “He does.” she said quietly like she was passing along a secret.

Protected, that’s what Starfire said, but that didn’t quite describe it. She felt surrounded by him yet not confined, desired but not possessed. She was tempted just to pull the covers up tighter around them both. If it was like this, should could understand people sleeping till noon. However, her body had other plans. She had to leave the warmth of the bed and her boyfriend for a long overdue trip to the bathroom. She got up slowly trying not to disturb him, but she could hear him stir as she padded over to the door. 

When she returned Beast Boy was sitting up. His green hair was messier then usual and when he yawned he looked like a cat opening his mouth wide. He looked around a bit dazed. “Hey Rae” he stretched his back. “Sleep good?”

She bit her tongue to fight the impulse to correct his grammar. This was a rare to feel this good and she didn’t want to spoil it with a pointless fight. 

“Yes, and you?” Witch was an understatement. Raven felt like there was a hearth burning brightly inside of her. It made her feel light like the problems of the world couldn’t reach her or hold her down. She felt like Starfire, and it was hard not to start gushing like there red-haired friend.

“Well” Beast Boy started messaging his shoulder. “I can’t feel my right arm. I think I almost choked on your hair, and I might have…” his gaze went to the bed sheets in embarrassment “and I think I was poking you half the night"

The warm feeling Raven had been carrying was cooling quickly until he raised his face up with that lopsided grin of his and asked, “Can we do it again tonight?”

* * *

Another old one that I pulled out and polished. I want to thank [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) who helped me with this a bit back. I actually got this idea from a meme on FB about spooning. Bare with me the stories are going to get better…(at least one of them should be better statistically) Just bare with me I am still knocking the ring rust off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/168244408509/goodmorning Dec 5th, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
